vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. 'List' #-''' 007 * TheArsenal1212 11 eyes * Celestial Pegasus '''A - E A-''' A Hat in Time * Kirbyelmejor * The TetroMino King * EMagolorSoul A Simple Series * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT (Monitoring, Survey just the short stories) A Song of Ice and Fire * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom * DivineTedrius * Mindovin Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist * CrimsonStarFallen * Xanxussama1010 * Eficiente * TheMasculineMineta * SinsofMan Adventure Time * Darkanine * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality * Magi Hussie * Js250476 * EmperorRorepme AEverse * DnW0 Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin * TheLuffyPlayer * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Monarch Laciel Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * Drellix * William Shadow * Magi Hussie * VersusJunkie54 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira Akuma no Riddle * Promestein Alien * The God Of Procrastination Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles * Theglassman12 * AKM sama Angel Notes * Iapitus The Impaler Angry Birds * TheLuffyPlayer Anima: Beyond Fantasy * Antoniofer * Edwellken Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals * Sir Ovens (Anything before Strong Animal Kaiser) Animorphs * Yobobojojo * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ZacharyGrossman273 (I have kept most of the books since I was a kid) Anita Blake Ape Escape * Antoniofer * Dino Ranger Black Aphorism * A6colute * Monarch Laciel ARCANA HEART Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved ARMS Arrowverse (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fhfhghghg (Only knowledgeable about the Flash) * Andytrenom (The Flash only) * TheMasculineMineta (The Flash only) Artemis Fowl * EmperorRorepme Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor * Edwellken * Andytrenom * Celestial Pegasus Assassin's Creed * TheLuffyPlayer * Hellbeast1 * KLOL506 * ZenkaiBattery1 * CinnabarManx421 Asura's Wrath * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Kepekley23 * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen Attack On Titan * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * WeeklyBattles * AKM sama * CinnabarManx421 * TataHakai Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * AKM sama * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist * Theglassman12 * Kepekley23 * EmperorRorepme * Elizhaa * DarkDragonMedeus * CinnabarManx421 Azure Striker Gunvolt * MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh * The Smashor 'B-' Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed * Eficiente Balgar * Ogurtsow Basilisk * Arekusuripa Bastard!! * Sheoth Battle Angel Alita Baten Kaitos * Theglassman12 Battlefield * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles * CrimsonStarFallen Beelzebub * EdwardSuoh * RinkakuKagune Ben 10 * Liger686 * Firestorm808 * Newendigo * Eficiente * VersusJunkie54 * EmperorRorepme * TheMasculineMineta (Mainly Omniverse) * SinsofMan Bendy and the Ink Machine * Starter Pack Berserk * EliminatorVenom * Monarch Laciel * TataHakai Beyblade * Chartate101 BioShock * LephyrTheRevanchist * SinsofMan Bionicle * Promestein * Vrokorta Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blade Runner * Dark649 BlazBlue * Zeldasmash * ThePerpetual * Theglassman12 * CrimsonStarFallen Bleach * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Dr.Fix * Sigurd Snake in The Eye * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * TheLuffyPlayer * AppleLord * Yomi Schwarz * Soldier Blue * Damage3245 * TataHakai * Theglassman12 * The Tetromino King * Elizhaa * Shadowbokunohero Block Story * Ogurtsow Blood Bloodborne * Mr. Bambu * DMUA * ThePerpetual Bomberman * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Borderlands * Penguinkingpin * Theglassman12 * Crimson Azoth (Only Tales from the Borderlands) Bravely Default * Reppuzan * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SinsofMan Bravest Warriors * The real cal howard Breath of Fire * Theglassman12 (Only on the first game) * SinsofMan (3 and 5.) Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz * Monarch Laciel 'C-' CalebCity * CinnabarManx421 *HyperNepsy Call of Duty * CinnabarManx421 Calvin and Hobbes * Crimson Azoth Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder * The Archdemon * Dante Demon Killah * LightinAnt * CrimsonStarFallen * SinsofMan Cave Story * Starter Pack * Eficiente * GyroNutz Celeste * Darksspine Channel Zero * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * HeartLock Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh * ShrekAlmighty Chespirito (Verse) * Apex PredatorX Child of Light * ThePerpetual * LephyrTheRevanchist Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * DontTalkDT Chrono Clock * Celestial Pegasus Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder * LephyrTheRevanchist * CrimsonStarFallen Clancyverse * Mr. Bambu Clash of Clans * Crimson Azoth Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute * Monarch Laciel Clowderverse (Middens, Gingiva, Where They Cremate the Roadkill) * ArbitraryNumbers Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass * Monarch Laciel * Mindovin * ShrekAlmighty * AKM sama Code Lyoko * William Shadow * Kiryu2012 * SinsofMan Command & Conquer * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Generals mostly) Counter-Strike Crash Bandicoot * Antoniofer * LordGriffin1000 * Kiryu2012 * Dino Ranger Black Crusader Kings * ZacharyGrossman273 CryptTV Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot * Archaron * The Archdemon Cuphead * Antoniofer * Eficiente * Arrogant Schmuck * Crimson Azoth Cutey Honey * Arekusuripa Cyber City Oedo 808 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Zensum * Message Wall:AstralKing7 DC Animated Universe * Callsign Castle * Reppuzan * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Soldier Blue * TheMasculineMineta DC Comics * Callsign Castle * Matthew Schroeder * Reppuzan * The real cal howard * Antvasima * MaBoiAcnologia * Zensum (Post-Flashpoint) * TitanCrusher101 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord * Hykuu * TheMasculineMineta * CrimsonStarFallen * PrinceOfTheMorning DC Extended Universe * Callsign Castle * Matthew Schroeder * Kepekley23 (Mostly Wonder Woman and Superman movies) * Eficiente * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Ssr4vegito * M3X * TheMasculineMineta (Mostly Aquaman) Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man * ZackMoon1234 Danganronpa * Xanxussama1010 * Beast Zero Gudako * Just a Random Butler * CrimsonStarFallen * The Tetromino King Danny Phantom * The real cal howard * Eficiente * LordGriffin1000 * Insecurity97 Dark Souls * ThePerpetual * Mr. Bambu * DMUA * Monarch Laciel * Wokistan * SinsofMan * Sir Ovens Darker Than Black * William Shadow Darkest Dungeon * Wokistan Darksiders * Callsign Castle Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live * Muhammedmco * HyperNepsy Dead By Daylight * Crimzon Azoth * WeeklyBattles Dead Rising * Jackythejack Dead Space * Theglassman12 * LordGriffin1000 Dead or Alive * MaverickIsTheHype Deadman Wonderland * Monarch Laciel * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Death Note * Callsign Castle * AKM sama * Mr. Bambu * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * TataHakai * Kepekley23 * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty Defender's Quest: Valley of the Forgotten * Agnaa Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder * Theokyrios the Ultimate Demon's Souls * DMUA * SinsofMan Denkou Choujin Gridman / Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad / SSSS.Gridman Destiny * Wokistan * Archaron * WHYNAUT Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Callsign Castle * Matthew Schroeder * TISSG7Redgrave * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * RebubleUselet * Dante Demon Killah * Jordanbairdcreaturemater97 Devilman * Arekusuripa * Tincan123 * TataHakai Dexter's Laboratory * LephyrTheRevanchist * Eficiente Diesel: Master of Dragons * JustSomeWeirdo Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * The real cal howard (More "in-training" than expert, but knows quite a bit through experience) * Zeromaru X * Vrokorta * TheMasculineMineta Dillon's Rolling Western Dino Crisis * Antoniofer * Apex PredatorX Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Disney * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Archdemon * EMagoIorSouI * CinnabarManx421 Divinity * Assaltwaffle Doctor Who * The Archdemon * ZacharyGrossman273 Doki Doki Literature Club! * Ricsi viragosi * Saikou The Lewd King * The Tetromino King * The God Of Procrastination * Mr. Bambu Don't Hug Me .I'm Scared * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Crimson Azoth * Mr. Bambu * CrimsonStarFallen Donkey Kong Series * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * DarkDragonMedeus * Js250476 * CrimsonStarFallen DOOM * Mr. Bambu * DarkDragonMedeus Doom and Destiny * ZacharyGrossman273 Doraemon * Graf Thorsdottir Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma * DMUA * Xtasyamphetamine (Very knowledgable on lore, updated on Artifact lore as well) Douluo Dalu Dr. Seuss (Verse) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Canon + All Adaptations) * Apex PredatorX Dragon Age * The Archdemon * Steven Pogi Paitao Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel * Elizhaa Dragon Ball * AKM sama * Matthew Schroeder * Elizhaa * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * Inverted Tempest * Kepekley23 * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * The real cal howard * The Causality * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Super Saiyan God Julian (mostly Xenoverse) * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * TheJ-ManRequiem * ZenkaiBattery1 (Mostly Dragon Ball Heroes) * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Lewf2001 * LuckyEmile (Android 21, knowledgeable on Super) * Jobbo * Asnav218 * Dark649 * Antoniofer * EMagoIorSouI (Primarily in Dragon Ball Super and some of Z) * EmperorRorepme * DarkDragonMedeus * Ibrahim Aman (DBZ and DBS related stuffs only) * Crabwhale * TheMasculineMineta * XVulkano * TataHakai Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * Elizhaa * AppleLord * DMUA * AKM sama * Asnav218 * Tetromino King * TheMasculineMineta Dragon Quest Dragons Rioting * Edwellken * Celestial Pegasus Dreamworks * The Archdemon * Crimson Azoth * Crabwhale * TheMasculineMineta (Mainly Kung Fu Panda, Megamind, and Over The Hedge) * GyroNutz (Kung Fu Panda only) * CinnabarManx421 Dresden Files Dungeons and Dragons * Zeromaru X (mostly, post-4th edition) * ThePerpetual * ZacharyGrossman273 * Mr. Bambu Durarara!! * Shadowbokunohero 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine * Scarletmoon56 * Noahkaismith * GreyFang82 * Asnav218 * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly Mother 1 and 2) * GiverOfThePeace (Mother 1 and 2) * CrimsonStarFallen (Mother 3 and most of 2) Ed, Edd and Eddy * Darkanine * Eficiente * Magi Hussie * Kiryu2012 Elfen Lied * A6colute * DontTalkDT Elsword * VenomElite * Archaron Enen no Shouboutai * RinkakuKagune Enter the Gungeon * Mr. Bambu Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Dark649 Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FNAF World * Noahkaismith * Dark649 * xXJellyXx Fable * CinnabarManx421 Fables and Fairytales * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (All of it) Fairy Tail * DemonGodMitchAubin * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow(Anything you need) * KaiserReinhardt * ScarletFirefly * MaBoiAcnologia * Beast Zero Gudako * Theglassman12 * Elizhaa * SinsofMan * The God Of Procrastination Fallout * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine * CinnabarManx421 Fantasy Patrol * Ogurtsow Far Cry * KLOL506 Fate/Apocrypha * Reppuzan * RegisNex1232 * Iapitus The Impaler (primarily the Anime Verssion) * TheLuffyPlayer (Anime version) * Solacis Fate/Extra * Reppuzan * Solacis Fate/Grand Order * Reppuzan * Iapitus The Impaler * Solacis * RegisNex1232 Fate/stay night * Reppuzan * Theglassman12 * Promestein * ScarletFirefly * Solacis * TheLuffyPlayer (Primarily Unlimited Blade Works route) * CrimsonStarFallen Fate/Zero * Reppuzan * Theglassman12 * ScarletFirefly * Solacis * TheLuffyPlayer * Archaron * CrimsonStarFallen * Iapitus The Impaler Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji * Celestial Pegasus Final Fantasy * Reppuzan * Matthew Schroeder * Dark649 * DarkDragonMedeus (First 7 only) * CrimsonStarFallen * SinsofMan Final Fantasy VI * Reppuzan * DarkDragonMedeus * SinsofMan Final Fantasy VII * CrimsonStarFallen * SinsofMan Final Fantasy VIII * Blackcurrant91 Final Fantasy IX * Dark649 * SinsofMan Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem * Theglassman12 * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) * DarkDragonMedeus * Edwellken Fist of the North Star * Ogurtsow * Qliphoth Bacikal Five Nights At Freddy's * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * Noahkaismith * Starter Pack * EMagoIorSouI (FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4 and Sister Location) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Games, mostly Novels) * xXJellyXx * Agnaa * CinnabarManx421 Flatland * DontTalkDT Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters * Yobobojojo * Reppuzan * Vrokorta Freedom Planet * Elione-Arisu * Bobsican Freezing * A6colute * AKM sama Friday the 13th * The real cal howard * Kyschan21 Fullmetal Alchemist * Theglassman12 * Elizhaa * Matthew Schroeder * Dark649 * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * Damage3245 * AKM sama * CrimsonStarFallen Futurama * Darkanine * CinnabarManx421 'G-' G.I. Joe Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gamaran * A6colute Gamera * Kaiser Kōnt * Kiryu2012 Gears of War * CinnabarManx421 Getter Robo * Arekusuripa * SwathingDegenera777 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * Reinhardthrowhisspear God of War * Matthew Schroeder * Kepekley23 * EliminatorVenom * Kiryu2012 * Andika CL Atmadja * ShrekAlmighty * Xtasyamphetamine (Games only) Godzilla * Kaiser Kōnt * Kiryu2012 * WeeklyBattles * Death Dragon98 * Kiryu-MG3 (I own the official japanese Godzilla books and mangas) Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golden Sun * DarkDragonMedeus * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Inverted Tempest Gon * Kiryu2012 Goosebumps * Darkanine * The real cal howard * DanFlsamual21 (Original and Horrorland) * Starter Pack * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Gorillaz * Ogurtsow * Torlikoff * CrimsonStarFallen Grand Theft Auto * TheLuffyPlayer * KLOL506 * Insecurity97 Grappler Baki * EliminatorVenom * Amlad22 * Anttron224 Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Elizhaa * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie * Inverted Tempest * The Archdemon * ZacharyGrossman273 * The Tetromino King * Insecurity97 * CinnabarManx421 * SinsofMan Green Worldz * EliminatorVenom Grimm Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * Muhammedmco * Antoniofer Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DarkDragonMedeus * VersusJunkie54 * CinnabarManx421 Half-Life * CinnabarManx421 (Mostly 2 and the episodes after) Harry Potter * AKM sama * Reppuzan * The Archdemon * Theglassman12 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AppleLord * Heilergott * Noahkaismith * TataHakai * Mindovin * Kepekley23 * Starter Pack * Crimson Azoth * Crabwhale (Only the main series) * SinsofMan Harvest Moon Hayate the Combat Butler * Soldier Blue Heavy Object * LazyHunter Heiress of Fire (Verse)/Heiress of Fire * TheLuffyPlayer Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing * Reppuzan * DMUA * TataHakai * Reinhardthrowhisspear Her Hero * ZackMoon1234 Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age * Celestial Pegasus Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DxD * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * William Shadow * Burning Full Fingers * Firephoenixearl Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni * Scarletmoon56 Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy * ZacharyGrossman273 Hinamatsuri * CoreOfimBalance(COB) His Dark Materials * Monarch Laciel History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * EdwardSuoh * Elizhaa Hollow Knight (Verse) * Wokistan * EMagolorSoul Holyland Horrorclix * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Hoshin Engi Hotline Miami * Wokistan * Iapitus The Impaler * CrimsonStarFallen Hungry Joker * GiverOfThePeace Hunter X Hunter * TheLuffyPlayer * Oloserian * DMUA * Magi Hussie * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CrimsonStarFallen * ShrekAlmighty * Elizhaa * TheLuffyPlayer (Anime) * LordUrien935 (Anime) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Liger686 * AKM sama Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy * RKGenki * The Tetromino King (limited) * HyperNepsy Hyperion Cantos Hyun's Dojo * The real cal howard * WeeklyBattles * Kepekley23 'I-' I/O * A6colute * Iapitus The Impaler Ib * Saikou The Lewd King Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite * DontTalkDT Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer * Dark649 * A6colute Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King * Crimson Azoth Inazuma Eleven Infamous * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty Infinite Stratos Inheritance Cycle * RegisNex1232 Injustice (Composite) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Eficiente Interlude * A6colute InterWorld * GloryTheRainWing108 InuYasha * RavenSupreme Invader Zim * Eficiente Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Celestial Pegasus Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja * GoldenScorpions Izure Shinwa no Ragnarok * Celestial Pegasus 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine * Antoniofer Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * TheJ-ManRequiem * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-5) * EdwardSuoh * Inverted Tempest * Eficiente * Iapitus The Impaler * DMUA (Parts 1-4) * Magi Hussie (Parts 1-2, currently at Part 3) * Edwellken (Anime Only, 1-4) * JustSomeWeirdo (Mostly 1-7) * TataHakai * CrimsonStarFallen (Part 1-7) * Kahndaq Lord (except part 8) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Up to Part 5) * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Standuser081 (Parts 1-4) * Starter Pack (Parts 1-3) * Kyschan21 * TheLuffyPlayer (Parts 1 to 7 and a little bit of part 8) * The God Of Procrastination * Qliphoth Bacikal (Parts 1-7, a tad bit of Part 8) * LordUrien935 (Parts 1-7, half of Part 8) * Sadistic Sleuth (Watching it on Netflix) John Clowder verse * ArbitraryNumbers Jurassic Fight Club * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Jurassic Park * Crimson Azoth * RegisNex1232 * Kiryu2012 'K-' Kamen Rider * TataHakai Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai Katanagatari * Agnaa * Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 Katana ZERO * CrimsonStarFallen Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Xanxussama1010 * Litentric Teon * Elizhaa * CrimsonStarFallen Kenganverse * Solacis Keys to the Kingdom * Monarch Laciel Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls Kid Icarus * Reppuzan * Dino Ranger Black * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DarkDragonMedeus * Starter Pack Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * ScarletFirefly * The real cal howard * The Causality * Newendigo * Monarch Laciel * DMUA * Js250476 * ShrekAlmighty * Starter Pack (Watched the anime) * AKM sama Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar King Kong (Universe) * Apex PredatorX Kingdom Hearts * The real cal howard * Reppuzan * Matthew Schroeder * EdwardSuoh * Inverted Tempest * CrimsonStarFallen * Js250476 Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DreamcrosserSquad * Vrokorta * EMagoIorSouI * Bobsican * TheMasculineMineta Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Knack * Sir Ovens Koei Kongou Banchou * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh * Jobbo * Reinhardthrowhisspear Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? * DontTalkDT * The Tetromino King Kuro '''L - Q L-''' The Last Story * DarkDragonMedeus * Monarch Laciel Law of Ueki * Xanxussama1010 LazyTown * TheLuffyPlayer League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual * RegisNex1232 * Friendlysociopath * ShrekAlmighty Legacy of Kain * Antoniofer The Legend of Zelda * ThePerpetual * Chartate101 (only on Breath of the Wild) * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Inverted Tempest * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * Dust Collector * GiverOfThePeace * EMagolorSoul (I mostly specialize in Twilight Princess) Len'en Project * Promestein Leopold the Cat * Ogurtsow Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Tetromino King Lisa * Saikou The Lewd King Little Witch Academia * Arekusuripa Living Dead (Verse) * Apex PredatorX Looney Tunes * Darkanine * Insecurity97 * TheMasculineMineta Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * The Archdemon * MasterOfArda * NaturalDestroyer * ZacharyGrossman273 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * YuriAkuto (Read all of Hussie's stories starting from Jailbreak) * Magi Hussie (Primarily Homestuck only for now (currently researching & creating a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be done is not decided)) * CrimsonStarFallen * TheLuffyPlayer (Currently, i've ended all of Hussies' webcomics except for Problem Sleuth, altough i'm still a bit knownledgeable about it) * Nemo212 * Sadistic Sleuth (I've read all of Problem Sleuth, Homestuck, and the Homestuck Epilouges) Macross Series Mad Father * Saikou The Lewd King MadWorld Madness Combat * Edwellken * Phoenix821 * CinnabarManx421 * CrimsonStarFallen Magi - Labyrinth of Magic * TataHakai * KaiserReinhardt * TheLuffyPlayer * M3X The Magic Circle * Mr. Bambu Magic: The Gathering * Wokistan * SinsofMan (Pre-Mending Only.) * Sadistic Sleuth Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute * GoldenScorpions (Arcs 1-2) Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Sensei Negima! * Damage3245 * FrenchStephy Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob Maken-Ki * ShrekAlmighty The Manifold Trilogy * GloryTheRainWing108 MapleStory * Reppuzan Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * LuckyEmile * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DarkDragonMedeus * Vrokorta * Bobsican * Insecurity97 * EMagolorSoul Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * Callsign Castle * BarryAllen2.0 * Crimson Azoth * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * The Archdemon * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Js250476 * ArbitraryNumbers (Primarily Guardians of the Galaxy) * Eficiente * Inverted Tempest * CinnabarManx421 * The God Of Procrastination *Revan Laha *EMagolorSoul (Proficient on Doctor Strange and Guardians of the Galaxy) Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * Eficiente * MaBoiAcnologia * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all & it depends on the character) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord (Before Secret Wars (2015)) * RinkakuKagune * Malikobama1 * The Archdemon * CrimsonStarFallen * PrinceOfTheMorning Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue * Kahndaq Lord * Archaron Mass Effect * XING06 * Mindovin * SinsofMan Mazinger * Arekusuripa Medaka Box * Iapitus The Impaler * Mr. Common Sense * Firephoenixearl * Agnaa * Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 Mega Man * Reppuzan * CrimsonStarFallen Melty Blood * Solacis Metal Gear * Matthew Schroeder * CrimsonStarFallen * SinsofMan Metroid * Theglassman12 * SomebodyData * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 * DarkDragonMedeus * CrimsonStarFallen Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Crimson Azoth * Edwardtruong2006 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Kuroiha * Mr. Bambu * CinnabarManx421 * Nemo212 * Crabwhale Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard * DMUA Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Arrogant Schmuck Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Celestial Pegasus * Dargoo Faust Monogatari * Agnaa Monster Girl Quest! * Elizhaa * Saikou The Lewd King Monster Hunter * Dinoman0310 * Reinhardthrowhisspear * SinsofMan Monster Musume Monster Legends * Crabwhale MonsterVerse * Apex PredatorX * Death Dragon98 * Kiryu-MG3 (I own the official comics and novels) Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Dark649 * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Not the last few games) * Kahndaq Lord (All of it including the novels) * Xtasyamphetamine (Canon games only) * Kredory (Complete knowledge on all of the games. None on the novels, animated and web series, etc.) * CrimsonStarFallen * SinsofMan (All games minus 11 and comics/novels.) Mr. Nutz * GyroNutz Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur * CoreOfimBalance(COB) My Hero Academia * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * EdwardSuoh * TheLuffyPlayer * Therefir * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount & currently in Season 2) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * Andytrenom * AKM sama * Celestial Pegasus * TheRustyOne * Insecurity97 * VersusJunkie54 My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * Firestorm808 * Kiryu2012 * Js250476 * Darkanine * ZacharyGrossman273 * Phoenix821 * CinnabarManx421 My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine (Americas only) * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly modern mythology) * Kepekley23 * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel (Greek/Roman, Celtic, Norse) * ZacharyGrossman273 (Quite a lot, Greek, Norse, Roman, Mongolian, Chinese, Incan, Mayan, Aztec, and a variety of ancient philosophies) * The Archdemon * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Mostly Greek and Roman, though also Norse, Egyptian, Aztec and Chinese) * Crimson Azoth * CinnabarManx421 * Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 (Mostly regarding mythical monsters, but also some knowledge on Greek and Aztec) Monster Legends * Crabwhale 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * OishiLover75 * KaiserReinhardt * The Causality * EdwardSuoh * Perilouss * Edwellken * RavenSupreme * Celestial Pegasus * Malikobama1 * Elizhaa * Archaron * DemonGodMitchAubin * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kepekley23 * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Elizhaa * KaiserReinhardt * TheFinalOrder * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * The Causality * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer (Without counting Boruto) * AppleLord * Heilergott * Magi Hussie (Mainly the Anime version only & a somewhat decent amount but not all of it; depends on the arc) * TataHakai * AstralKing7 * Js250476 * RinkakuKagune * Mindovin * M3X * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 Nasuverse * Iapitus The Impaler (Except Tsukuhime) * Solacis Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Neechan wa Chuunibyou * Celestial Pegasus Needless * Antoniofer Neopets Neon Genesis Evangelion * Nemo212 (haven't watched the Rebuilds yet, however) Ninjago * Yobobojojo * DMB 1 Nintendo * Bobsican (truly a hardcore fan as far I know) * CinnabarManx421 * CrimsonStarFallen Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No Game, No Life * Kuroiha No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * RegisNex1232 * KaiserReinhardt Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant * EmperorRorepme Notch * A6colute * The Tetromino King Nuclear Throne * Assaltwaffle * DanFlsamual21 * GreyFang82 Nurarihyon no Mago Nu, pogodi! * Ogurtsow 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Inverted Tempest Oban Star-Racers OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer Ōkami * Monarch Laciel Once upon a time * The Archdemon One-Punch Man * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * KaiserReinhardt * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * DanFlsamual21 * Noahkaismith * Lewf2001 * Magi Hussie (Stopped at the end of Season 1) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Andytrenom * Celestial Pegasus * CrimsonStarFallen * Elizhaa * Insecurity97 * GyroNutz (Limited knowledge of webcomic, otherwise fine) One Piece * Battlemania * Elizhaa * KaiserReinhardt * CinCameron20 (The most knowledgeable about OP) * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * The Causality * TheLuffyPlayer * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount of it; depends on the arc) * Damage3245 * Ogurtsow * CrimsonStarFallen (Only up to Dressrosa) * Calaca Vs (Vastly knowledgeable about abilities and scaling) * Js250476 * VioIeLFC * TataHakai * SinsofMan Orcs Must Die! * Edwellken * CrimsonStarFallen Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * FDrybob * Yobobojojo Ourai no Gahkthun * Celestial Pegasus * Qliphoth Bacikal Outlast * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard (1 and Whistleblower only) * Kepekley23 (1 and Whistleblower) * Antoniofer * ShrekAlmighty Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * WeeklyBattles * Insecurity97 Owari no Seraph * William Shadow Owlboy * Starter Pack 'P-' Pacific Rim * Kiryu2012 * Crimson Azoth * Crabwhale Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Paranatural * Dargoo Faust Parasyte * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * A6colute * Antoniofer (Anime only) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * ShrekAlmighty (Anime only) Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Person of Interest * Agnaa * Dino W Persona * Edwellken * Solacis * CrimsonStarFallen (3-5 and a bit of 2) * SinsofMan (3-5, Arena Variants.) Phantasy Star * Darkanine (original series and Gurhal series) Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine * The real cal howard * Eficiente * ZacharyGrossman273 * AKM sama * Insecurity97 Pikmin * FDrybob * ZacharyGrossman273 * Bobsican (only played 3) * CrimsonStarFallen Pokémon * The real cal howard * Dark649 * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * Inverted Tempest * The 2nd Existential Seed * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Also mainly games.) * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) * Starter Pack * Reinhardthrowhisspear * Bobsican * GyroNutz (Primarily games + spin-offs, limited anime + TCG knowledge) * Nemo212 (mainly games) Popeye * Darkanine * Insecurity97 Power Rangers * Darkanine * Firestorm808 * Dino Ranger Black * Insecurity97 Plague Inc. * Dargoo Faust * Elizhaa Plants vs. Zombies Prehistoric Park * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Pretty Cure * The God Of Procrastination * Dino Ranger Black Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * DMUA * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Elizhaa * Callsign Castle Psyren * Litentric Teon * Monarch Laciel * TataHakai Puella Magi Verse * SomebodyData * Kaltias * Beast Zero Gudako Punch-Out!! 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour * Starter Pack * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 RAVE * Litentric Teon RWBY * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * Kepekley23 * TheRustyOne * TheLuffyPlayer * CoreOfimBalance(COB * Kiryu2012 * Kaltias * Theglassman12 * Dargoo Faust * DMUA * DreamcrosserSquad Ragnarok * Gemmysaur (Game Only) Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia Rampage (Verse) * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * Eficiente * XING06 * Kaiser Kōnt * TheLuffyPlayer * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Only dinosaurs) * Kiryu2012 (animals) * Crimson Azoth * Nemo212 (animals and dinosaurs) * CrimsonStarFallen Red Earth * Dark649 Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * Magi Hussie * EMagoIorSouI * EmperorRorepme Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil * Eficiente Rhythm Heaven * LuckyEmile * Kirbyelmejor * Asnav218 Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Crimson Azoth * CinnabarManx421 * Nemo212 Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * Kepekley23 * Crimson Azoth * The 2nd Existential Seed * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Heilergott * The Archdemon * Friendlysociopath * RegisNex1232 * SinsofMan (Mostly the original trilogy.) Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Rivals of Aether * Assaltwaffle Roblox * TheLuffyPlayer * Zanybrainy2000 (Specifically about the catalog gears and their abilities) * Magi Hussie (Same reason as mentioned above ^) * DreamcrosserSquad Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow * TataHakai RPC Authority * Nemo212 RuneScape * Ghostly Owns * Assaltwaffle Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' S-CRY-ED Salt and Sanctuary * Wokistan * DMUA * SinsofMan Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * IkaniL * Imperator100isnotavailable * The Causality * Scarletmoon56 Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * The Causality * Archaron * EmperorRorepme Saints Row * WeeklyBattles * ShrekAlmighty Samurai Jack * Ogurtsow * Antoniofer * Insecurity97 Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Saw * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * TataHakai Scooby Doo * CursedGentleman * Insecurity97 Scott Pilgrim * Eficiente * Chartate101 * Crimson Azoth (Movie only) SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * Kepekley23 * Crimson Azoth * The Archdemon * TheLuffyPlayer * Sir Ovens * Dargoo Faust (Message me if you need clarification on the new rules, otherwise talk to those above) * EMagoIorSouI * Agnaa * Kuroiha Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Elizhaa * Stevethebarbarian * Noahkaismith * Nemo212 Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sekien no Inganock * Celestial Pegasus * Qliphoth Bacikal Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice * Mr. Bambu * Steven Pogi Paitao * Sir Ovens Sengoku Basara * Dragonmasterxyz Senran Kagura * Arrogant Schmuck Senki Zesshou Symphogear * Newendigo * Gojira1234 Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shaman King Shantae Shiei no Sona Nyl Shikkoku no Sharnoth * Celestial Pegasus * Qliphoth Bacikal Shinzo * Dark649 Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * Matthew Schroeder * Edwellken (Mostly Persona 3-5, and Devil Survivor) * CrimsonStarFallen * Ultima Reality * Solacis (Persona series and mainline SMT only) * Yobo Blue (Primarily IV, IV:A, and the Devil Survivor series) Shovel Knight * Darksspine * Mr. Bambu SIAMES * Mr. Bambu Silent Hill Sims * Elizhaa * ZacharyGrossman273 Skulduggery Pleasant * Monarch Laciel * RegisNex1232 * Fhfhghghg * DontTalkDT * Crimson Azoth Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * The Tetromino King Skylanders * Vrokorta Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh * Dust Collector * Js250476 * Dark649 SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) * Executor N0 * Maverick Zero X * Inverted Tempest * CrimsonStarFallen (Only Pre-Genesis Wave) * ShadowWarrior1999 Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Dark649 * Cropfist * Matthew Schroeder * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Inverted Tempest * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it & depends on the character) * CrimsonStarFallen * Vrokorta * Maverick Zero X * Bobsican (played classic, dreamcast, modern and even some obscure ones) * Darksspine * ShadowWarrior1999 * HyperNepsy Sora No Otoshimono * The real cal howard (Anime only. Still need to read the manga.) * Kaltias * DontTalkDT Soul Calibur * Dragonmasterxyz * Dark649 Soul Cartel * KaiserReinhardt Soul Eater * EdwardSuoh * Friendlysociopath * Saikou The Lewd King * The Tetromino King * Insecurity97 Sound of Drop * A6colute * The Tetromino King South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine * Firestorm808 * SinsofMan Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine * Magi Hussie * Insecurity97 * Bobsican Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion * Saikou The Lewd King Spore * SolBadgay300 * Vrokorta * Crabwhale StarCraft * DarkDragonMedeus * Heilergott Star Fox Star Trek * Idazmi * SinsofMan Star vs. the Forces of Evil * OishiLover75 * The real cal howard * GiverOfThePeace * CinnabarManx421 Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * XING06 * Soldier Blue * The Archdemon * MemeMan40 (Primarily the EU) * Js250476 * CinnabarManx421 (Primarily the Canon) * SinsofMan (Some EU, mostly movies and Clone Wars.) Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steam Powered Giraffe * WeeklyBattles Steins;Gate * CrimsonStarFallen (Steins:Gate 0 included) Stellaris * ZacharyGrossman273 (Expert in most paradox games) * Elizhaa Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer * Magi Hussie (I know most but not all of it) * CinnabarManx421 (Know just about everything on the series) * Nemo212 Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Dark649 * SinsofMan Subnautica * Crabwhale * CinnabarManx421 Suikoden * Friendlysociopath Sunrider * A6colute Super Robot Wars * Zeromaru X (Original Generation, mostly) Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Mainly the first two games) * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * Reinhardthrowhisspear * DarkDragonMedeus * Dark649 * Bobsican (played everything but Melee and obviously Ultimate) * Starter Pack Supernatural * The Archdemon * Matthew Schroeder * CoreOfimBalance(COB) SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Soldier Blue Sword Art Online * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SomebodyData * Gemmysaur * Kuroiha * DMUA * User:HyperNepsy 'T-' Tales of Demons and Gods * The Foolish Omniscient Guy Tang Yin Zai Yi Jie * ZackMoon1234 Tasty Planet * Ogurtsow * Crimson Azoth * WeeklyBattles Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * Eficiente * EliminatorVenom * Kiryu2012 * Torlikoff Teen Titans * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) * RavenSupreme * SinsofMan Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Dark649 * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * VenomElite * ShrekAlmighty * TheMasculineMineta * SinsofMan Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima * Callsign Castle Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Callsign Castle * DaFritzi * Elizhaa * Matthew Schroeder * DMUA * ThePerpetual * CrimsonStarFallen Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus * Elizhaa Terra Formars * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Terraria * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob * CrimsonStarFallen Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Pygmy Hippo 2 Tezuka * Darkanine * Eficiente The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Only seasons 1, 2 and beginning of season 3) * Eficiente * Magi Hussie * TheMasculineMineta * EmperorRorepme * CrimsonStarFallen The Battle Cats *Anttron224 *TheTemEmpire The Breaker The Binding of Isaac * Uninown (Played Afterbirth+, Afterbirth, Rebirth and Wrath of the Lamb. +240 hours played) The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT The Chronicles of Narnia * ThatCrimsonTomcat * Crimson Azoth * The Archdemon The Cosmere * ThatCrimsonTomcat * Monarch Laciel (Mistborn and Wax and Wayne ''only) * SinsofMan(Mistborn only. Limited Knowledge of Stormlight Archive.) The Creepypasta Collection * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (I know ever single story, though some more than others. I can be asked anything about any of the profiles.) The Dark Tower * MrKingOfNegativity * Crimson Azoth The Devil is a Part-Timer * GoldenScorpions The Elder Scrolls * Matthew Schroeder * Sheoth * Penguinkingpin * Riiingo (Lore and everything else) * The Archdemon * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Crabwhale * CinnabarManx421 (Mainly Oblivion and Skyrim) * EmperorRorepme The Evil Dead * Webcamparrot The Fairly OddParents! * Eficiente The Gamer * Litentric Teon * Elizhaa * KaiserReinhardt * RegisNex1232 * Ricsi viragosi * CoreOfimBalance(COB) The God of High School * Reppuzan * Monarch Laciel * CrimsonStarFallen * KaiserReinhardt * RegisNex1232 * Jobbo * Reinhardthrowhisspear * TataHakai * User:Sir Ovens (Spearheaded the revisions, so you can ask me just about anything) The Good Place * OishiLover75 * ZacharyGrossman273 The Guyver The Isolator * Celestial Pegasus The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * CrimsonStarFallen The Krosmoz * Elizhaa The Librarians * The Archdemon The Loud House * Darkanine * OishiLover75 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Insecurity97 The Matrix * ThePerpetual * The Archdemon * Celestial Pegasus The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Ricsi Viragosi The Neverhood * DarkDragonMedeus The Powerpuff Girls * The 2nd Existential Seed * Magi Hussie (I know some of it) * The Tetromino King * TheMasculineMinea (Only the classic version.) The Rising of the Shield Hero * DontTalkDT The Simpsons * Calaca Vs The Slender Mythos * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 (Pretty knowledgeable in all of its facets) The Spirit of Eternity Sword * Celestial Pegasus The Terminator * DarkDragonMedeus The Ultra Series * Mr.Cutlery The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign * LazyHunter * DontTalkDT The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time * RegisNex1232 * PrinceOfTheMorning The Witch's House * Saikou The Lewd King The X-Files The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village * LazyHunter Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo Babel Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Talonmask * Monarch Laciel * AKM sama * TataHakai Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard * Magi Hussie (I mainly know the classic version of Tom and Jerry) * Crimson Azoth * TheMasculineMineta Toriko * Minority World * KaiserReinhardt * Battlemania * Sheoth * EdwardSuoh * CrimsonStarFallen * Damage3245 * TataHakai * Ogurtsow * Qliphoth Bacikal Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein * LuckyEmile (Mainly Windows games and Silent Sinner in Blue) * Magi Hussie (Currently making a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be finished is not decided yet) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Junkoposter Tower of God * Litentric Teon (This guy is easily one of the best people to ask when it comes to ToG - Rin) * RegisNex1232 * KaiserReinhardt * Jobbo * RinkakuKagune (The most knowledgeable on the verse, responsible for currently all calculations made on it) * SinsofMan Transformers * TamuraAkemiZ * Crimson Azoth (Mostly Bayformers) * Crabwhale * CinnabarManx421 (Mainly Prime) * The God Of Procrastination Trigun * EdwardSuoh * The real cal howard Trinity Seven * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * William Shadow Trinity Wonder * ZackMoon1234 * Crimson Azoth True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Solacis Twilight (Verse) * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 (Haven't Read Bree Tanner Book Yet) '''U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK Uncharted * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Crimson Azoth Uncle Grandpa Under Night In-Birth * Dragonmasterxyz Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Read this post * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Magi Hussie * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * GloryTheRainWing108 * Super Ascended Sean Pazdera * Starter Pack * Kiryu2012 * TheLuffyPlayer * Andytrenom * Crimson Azoth * Crabwhale * CinnabarManx421 Unikitty! * ZacharyGrossman273 UnOrdinary (Verse) * Elizhaa * SinsofMan (Made alot of the profiles/verse page and I have fastpass.) Urusei Yatsura * Arekusuripa Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valiant Comics * Antoniofer Valkyria Chronicles * Kaltias Valkyrie Drive Versus Umbra * Agnaa Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga * Sheoth * Archaron VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine * TheMasculineMineta (Seasons 1-6) '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu * SomebodyData * Archaron * SinsofMan (Seasons 1-2 only. Limited Knowledge of Season 3.) Wander Over Yonder * Goldmaster784 Warcraft * Myriadofmemes * Mr. Bambu (Up to MoP) Warframe * IMadeThisOn8-1-2017 * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot * Wokistan * EmperorRorepme Welcome to the Game * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 When They Cry * DarkLK Witch Hunter * KaiserReinhardt Witcher Wizardly Tower * ZackMoon1234 Wizard101 * Zenkaibattery1 Wolfenstein * Arekusuripa Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World Wonderful 101 * ArbitraryNumbers World of Darkness * Udlmaster World Trigger * Archaron 'X-' X.C.O.M * Mr. Bambu Xeelee Sequence * GloryTheRainWing108 Xenoblade * DarkDragonMedeus * Chartate101 Xeodrifter * Darksspine * CrimsonStarFallen (Xenoblade Chronicles 1 only) Xiaolin Showdown * Dark649 * Eficiente * SinsofMan X-Men Film Series * Matthew Schroeder * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan 'Y-' Yaiba * Graf Thorsdottir Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu * Noahkaismith Yin Zhi Shoumuren * ZackMoon1234 Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Anime and manga only) * DontTalkDT (For now Anime and Manga only) * The Tetromino King (anime and manga) Young Justice * The real cal howard * Eficiente * TheMasculineMineta Yu-Gi-Oh! * SomebodyData Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * EdwardSuoh * Soldier Blue * DarkDragonMedeus * TataHakai * SinsofMan Yuki Yuna is a Hero * GoldenScorpions * Gojira1234 * Gun142 Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yume 2kki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zaregoto Series * Agnaa Zetman Zettai Karen Children * DontTalkDT Zombie Land Saga Zork Category:Administration